This invention relates generally to container dispensers for refrigerators and particularly to a plurality of gravity feed dispensers which are snap-fitted to a merchandiser rack. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,746 issued to True Manufacturing Co, Inc. of St. Louis, Mo.
The invention also relates to a transparent container dispenser for product visibility and to a glide strip which is initially temporarily attached to the container dispenser and finally permanently attached to the dispenser.